


A New Future

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The King of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum, is required to attend a party that’s celebrating the return of dawn. He’s not looking forward to it, but with his Shield by his side, he knows that the burden he carries will be lessened by being in the presence of the man that he loves.





	A New Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderBoxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/gifts).



> This was written for a very good friend for their birthday. They suggested GladNoct, with sex up against the wall. This is what I came up with. ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

Noctis looks in the mirror, fixing the tie that sits at his throat. He doesn’t recognize the person that stares back at him - he forgets more often than not that ten years have gone by. Sometimes the reflection in the mirror startles him. Before shaving the beard, he kept thinking it was the ghost of his father staring back at him, and not his own reflection. But removing the beard had helped to alleviate those feelings, his hand going to his smooth chin. It took trial and error to remember how to shave - something he had done for years, and had taken for granted. He sighs, as he finishes tying the knot at his throat. A soft knock on the door behind him has him raising his eyes to look at it. “Come in!”

“Sorry to interrupt you, Your Majesty.” Noctis smiles, as his Shield pokes his head through the opening in the door. “I wanted to see how things were coming along.”

“I’ve been up here too long, haven’t I?” He asks, as Gladio enters the room, and closes the door behind him. “Sorry, I lost track of time.”

“It’s alright, Your Majesty.” Gladio approaches him, and comes to stand behind him. “Would you like for me to inform them that you’ll be down when you’re ready?”

It has taken some getting used to hearing his title on the daily basis. He hasn’t grown accustomed to it, his first thought when hearing it is to turn around and look for his father. He looks into Gladio’s eyes through the reflection in the mirror - the years he’d missed clearly visible on his face and the expression in his eyes. “I should be down soon. You won’t have to wait for much longer.”

“As you wish.” Gladio puts his hand on his shoulder, Noctis melting under the touch. It’s a firm grip, but there’s a touch of gentleness behind it. This touch is familiar - one he can root himself around, as it feels the same as it had ten years ago. “Remember, I’m going to be nearby you at all times, as are both Ignis and Prompto. You don’t have to worry about anything tonight.”

“I know.” He closes his eyes, and gives a small nod of his head. “Thank you.”

“Come downstairs when you’re ready, Your Majesty.” The disappearance of the comforting weight against his shoulder makes him bite his lower lip a little.

Lifting his head, he meets Gladio’s eyes a second time. “I’ll see you shortly.” He nods, and watches Gladio leave, giving him a few more minutes alone.

The members of the new High Council had decided to throw a large dinner party, and Noctis had readily agreed to it. But now that it’s here, he wants to take it back. He’s still not ready to be the face of the Kingdom that needs him, still wanting to remain behind the scenes. But his duty as the King won’t allow him this absolution, although he craves it. It’s meant to be a night of remembering the past, and looking forward to the future. A future he and his friends helped to achieve, bringing dawn back to their world.

With a soft sigh, he adjusts the tie around his neck one more time and then grabs his jacket that he’d hung up prior to getting ready. Slipping his arms through it, he smooths down the lapels, then fixes the black vest that hugs his waist. The Royal Raiment is meant to be worn with his jacket buttoned up, but he decides to keep it open. He can hear Ignis’ voice inside of his head, but shakes it off, as he takes his leave from the bathroom, and makes his way up to the second to the top floor of the Citadel, where the party is being held.

Flashes of light temporarily blind him as he steps off the elevator, and before he can protest, the man that had been down to check on him blocks his path from any more pictures being taken. “That’s all you get for now.” The authority he hears in Gladio’s voice causes his heart to palpitate for a second, the strength behind those words bringing back into his mind the first few nights they’d spent together after their battle with Ardyn.

“ _T_ _hat’s all you get for now.” Gladio teases him, as his large hand cups his face before bringing his lips down to Noctis’. “Can’t have my King break before he truly gets to be the King.”_

_“What if I order you?” Noctis asks, as he brings his lips to kiss the tips of Gladio’s fingers. “You can’t tell me no, Gladio.”_

_“Are you sure about that?” The teasing murmur is whispered into his ear, causing him to moan softly. “You want to test me, Princess?” Gladio puts his hand back around his cock, a satisfied moan leaving Noctis’ throat at the touch he’s been itching for. “Fine. If you order me, you know I’ll have to obey you.” Teeth tug on his bottom lip. “But you won’t be playing fair.”_

_He groans, as the hand around him tightens. “Who said I had to?”_

_“No one, Your Majesty.”_

“Your Majesty?” He blinks a few times, returning to the present, as he sees Gladio looking down at him. “May I escort you to your table?”

He nods, giving him a smile that he sees returned on his Shield’s face. “Sure, Gladio. I’d appreciate that. You said that Ignis and Prompto are already here?”

“They are.” The two of them start to walk together, people greeting Noctis with a bow of their head, women curtseying for him. “Prompto is complaining because they’re holding serving the food until your arrival.”

Noctis laughs, and sees Gladio grin. “You could have told them to serve it without me. I don’t care. You know I don’t.”

“I’m aware, Your Majesty. But decorum dictates that we wait for the King.”

“Screw decorum.” He mutters, a slight scowl returning to his face.

“No need to be like that, Your Majesty.” The warmth in his Shield’s voice makes the scowl turn back into a smile. “We’re all grateful you’re still with us. That’s what truly matters.”

Not expecting that kind of response, he feels his eyes well up, as he turns to look out towards full ballroom. “As am I.”

“Noctis!” Prompto greets him with a large smile on his face. “ _Finally!_ I thought I was going to starve!”

He laughs again, as he takes his seat with his close friends. They all serve him on the High Council, as well as Cor and Monica; the five of them had helped keep the order while he’d been in the Crystal, and he knows that his country is better off because of all of them. For this dinner gala, he’s chosen to sit with his four friends, feeling more at ease with them by his side.

“Your Majesty.” Ignis greets him, the glasses he used to wear a thing of the past. The Gods had helped heal his eyes, and Ignis had not gone back to wearing those frames afterwards. “I see you’ve neglected to button up your jacket.”

“Not neglect, Specs.” He smirks, and reaches for his water glass. “Casually forgot.” He winks, and takes a sip of his water. “Don’t be mad.”

“Very well. The next large gathering, you will adhere to the traditions.”

“Fine.” Noctis will consider this a win. “You have my word, Ignis.”

“I had better.”

Prompto pours them some wine from a bottle that’s been chilling in a bucket. “It’s your favorite, Noct!” Prompto pours some into his glass first. “I made sure.”

“Thanks, Prompto.” Picking up the wine glass, he inhales the sweet smell of his favorite Riesling. “It’s perfect.”

“Nothing but the best for you tonight!”

He turns his head to look at Gladio, who is watching him with a look he’s not quite sure what it means. “I appreciate it, Prompto.” He returns his gaze to the blond, who has an exuberant smile on his face. “Now, when will they be serving us food?”

“The first course should be out shortly.” Ignis holds up his glass. “A toast?”

“Gods, really?” Noctis picks up his glass, and nods. “Fine. What are we toasting to?”

“To a night of celebration, the first of many for your Kingdom, Your Majesty.”

A smile lights up his face, as he holds up his glass. “To Lucis.”

“To Lucis!”

***

Five courses, and a bottle of wine later, Noctis is dying to escape. Strangers keep coming up to him, wanting to know things that he himself has no idea what they’re talking about. Luckily, Ignis is by his side, and is able to answer the questions he falters on. But the room begins to feel too crowded, his anxiety at being around this many people after spending years alone beginning to spike. As the panic begins to set in, he feels a hand land on his shoulder.

“Your Majesty.” Gladio stands behind him, keeping his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Do you wish to be escorted up to your room now? The party will continue in your absence.”

He releases a sigh of relief, as he nods his head. “Yes, I think that would be wonderful. Thank you, Gladio.” He looks over at the dance floor, and sees both Ignis and Prompto standing off to the side, listening to the music rather than dancing with the rest of the attendees. “Did Ignis send you over here?”

“No. I could feel your tension from across the room.” The weight on his shoulder is removed, as the two of them begin to make their way out of the ballroom. “Besides, you’ve put in enough time here tonight. Longer than your father probably would have.”

“You’re right.” He smiles, remembering how his father _hated_ these events. “He would use any excuse to leave within an hour of being at an event.”

“Oh, I remember. Because my own father was grateful for the excuse of being able to leave early too.”

They look at each other, sharing a smile at the fond memory of both of their fathers. He says good night to those that greet him again, heading for the elevator with his Shield. Entering the lift, they’re alone, but he bides his time for when they return to his dwellings only five floors down from where they are. As the elevator opens on his floor, he turns to look up at Gladio. “Will you be escorting me to my room?”

“If Your Majesty doesn’t mind?”

“Not at all.” He steps off the elevator, and makes his way down towards his personal apartment. He had thought about returning to the apartment he’d kept prior to leaving on his adventure ten years ago, but somehow it didn’t feel right. So, he had taken up residence where he’d grown up - it felt more like home in the Citadel than anywhere else.

A warm body presses up against his back, as he pulls his key card out to unlock his door. “Need some assistance with that, Your Majesty?” Gladio’s breath tickles his ear, as his large hand closes over his own. “Allow me…”

The door unlocks, and then he feels himself being ushered into the darkness of his own apartment. His back is pushed up against the wall, his eyes closing tight as he feels a pair of strong lips touch his own with a demanding kiss. He moans into Gladio’s mouth, as his arms wrap themselves around his thick neck, long strands of hair spilling over his forearms.

“All night, I’ve wanted to do this…” Gladio speaks against his lips, the weight of his fingers on Noctis’ vest cause him to release another audible moan. “All fucking night, I couldn’t wait to get you back here….”

“Good…” He moans, a button taking flight due to the eagerness of his Shield, as he feels Gladio’s lips touch the side of his neck. Blunt nails drag down his chest, then two fingers return to his nipple to give the barbell pierced through it a little twist. Noctis’ moan switches from a deep sound, to one that is filled with lust and excitement, as Gladio twists his piercing a second time. “Oh, _shit_ ….” He holds tight onto Gladio’s shoulder, as his fingers move to twist the other pierced nipple.

Gladio’s deep chuckle causes the hair on his arms to raise up. “Now, now, Your Majesty. Such language is uncalled for.” The pressure on his nipple disappears, as Gladio’s beard rubs up against his cheek, before his lips touch the shell of his ear. “I’m glad that these stayed in you while you were trapped. I won’t lie - I figured they would be gone.” Another firm twist to his piercing makes Noctis gasp and moan. “You were always so sensitive before getting them, that they only increased your pleasure.”

“T-Thanks to you.” He arches his chest, as another twist to his nipple sends heat racing through him. “I had to do something while you were getting that tattoo.”

“You love having them, don’t you, baby….?”

His forehead connects to Gladio’s shoulder, as he thrusts his hips forward, making contact with the stiff mound of his lover’s groin. “You know I do.” He groans, as the pressure around his nipple disappears again. “Best decision I made.” His fingers quickly undo the tie at Gladio’s throat, and unlike his Shield, he manages to get the buttons undone without any flying off. His hand touches Gladio’s nipple, a thicker barbell pierced through his nipple. “You taught me well, Gladio.” He gives the barbell a little tug, and shudders when he hears him growl low near his ear, his hips knocking against the wall as he feels Gladio push him back up against it. “Gods, we’re not going to make it to the bedroom, are we?”

“No, we’re not.” Gladio’s lips crash back down to his, as their tongues bump with needy kisses. Two large hands surround his waist, as his belt is pulled off, and his slacks are dropped to the floor. Lips touch the base of his neck, peppering sweet kisses to his skin, then Gladio pulls his head away to tear into a packet. “Spread your legs, Noct….”

He does as he’s told, his legs spreading apart as he feels something wet touch his entrance. The packet that Gladio had torn into is held up, Noctis seeing it’s lubricant. “You brought your own…?” Noctis groans, as a thick finger is pushed up inside of him. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” Lips touch his with a soft kiss, as Gladio starts to push a second finger into his body. “I knew I was going to claim you as soon as we got through the door. Nothing was going to stop me from it.”

His words have a profound effect on his body, as his cock jumps at the comment. “I’m good….I’m good….” He whines low. “Please, Gladio….Let me have it….”

“If I hurt you….”

“You won’t.” Noctis moans low, as the fingers inside of him disappear. “I know my body.”

“I do too.” Gladio uses the last of what’s in the packet to coat his cock. Noctis almost stops him, wanting to feel that thick girth between his lips, but then remembers that they have all night. Right now, he needs to be filled up by his lover’s girth. “Jump up on me, Princess…”

One quick jump has him wrapping his legs tight around Gladio’s waist, as his back slams up hard against the wall. He groans, not in pain but in pleasure, as the wet tip of Gladio’s cock starts to push up against his opened entrance. “Gladio….” He moans his lover’s name, trying to push himself down onto his length, but strong hands prevent him from moving.

“If it goes in too fast, it will hurt.” Kisses are placed on his temple, then on his cheek, then on his lips, as Gladio pushes into him slow, stretching him open with the thickness of his girth. “That’s it, Noct….Keep breathing, baby….”

He inhales, and feels the tip of Gladio’s cock nudge against _that_ spot deep inside of him, causing white dots to appear in his vision. “I am….Gods, you’re so big….” He moans, not caring how desperate he sounds, as his ass touches Gladio’s thighs. He still can’t believe it manages to fit inside of him, as his inner walls are stretched to their limit. A deep moan leaves his throat, as the pleasure begins to spread throughout his body. “So big…”

“You love it.” Gladio moans low near his ear, as he tries to lift himself up, his legs staying wrapped tight around his waist. “It fills you up real good, doesn’t it?”

At a loss for words, the King of Lucis nods his head, burying his face against Gladio’s neck as breathless moans leave his mouth. Gladio holds him up against the wall with one arm under his ass, as the other hand is removed from his hip, and is wrapped tight around his cock. The sudden touch makes Noctis scream, his voice becoming hoarse as he starts to alternate pushing himself down onto Gladio’s cock, and then up into his hand. His back slides up and down against the wall, his mind buzzing with the complete ecstasy he’s experiencing at the moment.

“Don’t hold on to your orgasm.” Gladio murmurs into his ear. “I can feel you wanting to come. Don’t deny yourself for me.” A rough tug on his cock sends another wave of lust rushing through his body. “You know we’ve got all night, Your Majesty…”

That last comment is his undoing. Noctis sobs as he begins to come, clinging tight to Gladio as his orgasm is pulled out of him by his Shield’s hand. To be called by his title in the height of passion is the epitome of eroticism. It’s one thing to be called that in public, but hearing him address him by that under these circumstances, it’s the nail in his coffin. He hears Gladio moan his name in his ear, as heat starts to spread inside of him, Gladio’s orgasm beginning to cling to his inner walls. Their lips come back together for deep, passionate kisses, Noctis continuing to moan into his lover’s mouth. He feels the pressure of the wall against his back disappear, Gladio carrying him through his apartment to his bedroom.The lights stay off as Gladio moves through his apartment by memory.

The soft sheets on his bed touch his back, as Gladio lays him down, his cock slipping out of him in order to do so properly. Noctis whines low, making grabby hands for his Shield, who laughs at him. “One second, baby. Gotta get your socks and shoes off.” His hands touch the sock garters around his calves, and soon the last bits of his clothes are removed. “There.”

“Come here.” He holds his arms up, waiting for Gladio to return to his arms. “That’s an order from your King.”

“I would never disobey a direct order from you, Your Majesty.” Gladio teases, as he gets himself situated between Noctis’ legs, as pushes the tip of his cock back up against his entrance. “Does His Majesty wish for more sex now?”

“Always, Gladio…” He nods his head, as he sinks back into the pillows, the weight of Gladio on top of him the most satisfying feeling in the world. “Like you said, we have all night….”

“That we do.”

They wind up having sex two more times, Noctis’ voice gone by the end of the third round. Too much moaning and screaming. His nipples are incredibly sore from all of the touches Gladio had done to his piercings, but in the most delectable way possible. After a quick shower, they return to the bed together, getting close to one another under the sheets.

“Do you think it was a successful dinner?” He asks, making himself the small spoon against Gladio’s chest, as he thinks about the events of the night.

“I do, Princess.” Gladio’s beard rubs against his neck, sending a slight shiver through his body. “And we both know there’s going to be many more.”

“Shouldn’t you call me Queen now?” Noctis teases, putting his hand on top of the arm that’s around his waist.

Lips tug on his ear, as Gladio murmurs low into it. “You are _always_ going to be my Princess, Noctis.”

Feeling his cheeks burning up, he doesn’t say anything else, and instead basks in the warmth of Gladio’s embrace. He knows this won’t be the only reception their Kingdom will have. As long as his friends are by his side, he’ll stick around at them longer than his father was known for.

He starts to fall asleep in Gladio’s arms, happy that even though neither of them look as they did ten years ago, this still feels the same. It’s going to take some time getting used to being back, but these moments that feel like they did before will help acclimate him to this new future.


End file.
